Somewhere Else's Spring
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, Ravi doit prendre une décision. Mais il a d'abord besoin d'un peu d'aide de la part de Rinali. Onesided RaviRinali, implicitement AllenRinali.


Un petit one shot traduit de l'anglais, d'une autrice que j'apprécie beaucoup : Annwyd. J'espère que vous aimerez!

D.Gray-Man Online : http://dgrayman(point)xooit(point)com

Le forum que j'ai créé sur D.Gray-Man, si vous êtes fan venez nous rejoindre :)

* * *

**Somewhere Else's Spring**

**Auteur** : Annwyd

**Traductrice** : Kisa

La chambre dans laquelle il se tenait appartenait à une auberge des faubourgs de l'Edo, ruiné. Elle était bien aérée et calme, tout semblait léger et libre. Quand il était arrivé pour la première fois dans ce pays, Ravi avait pris un moment (aussi long que quand il prenait n'importe quelle décision) pour décider qu'il aimait ça dans l'architecture Japonaise.

Cependant, à présent, il avait le sentiment que tout ceci était aussi charmant qu'une cellule de prison. La fenêtre ouverte paraissait elle-même avoir des barreaux.

Ravi cogna la table de son poing, retenant sa force au dernier moment. Les choses autour de lui étaient si fragiles, et il ne voulait pas les briser--en fait, non, il voulait les briser, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas.  
Sous son poing reposait le papier couvert de symboles qu'il avait tracer auprès du champ de bataille, une fois que tout fut terminé. Il enleva sa main et jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille. Il soupira.  
C'était l'écriture du viel homme, aucun doute la dessus--les petites fioritures à la fin étaient une signature claire, faite pour qu'il le reconnaisse.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ravi leva la tête et il s'immobilisa, la gorge nouée.

Rinali s'adossa à la porte, s'appuyant toujours à la béquille qu'on lui avait donné. "Ca va?" Un tiers de son visage était encore bandé, mais elle arrivait quand même à lui apparaître resplendissante.

Ravi s'y était habitué, ou bien il le pensait. "Je vais bien," répondit-il. "J'ai été un peu fou ces derniers jours."

"Je sais," lui dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire--"

"Comment va Allen?"

Rinali hésita, et pendant un instant, Ravi eut l'horrible sentiment qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui réponde, et il était prêt à se détester pour ça.

Mais elle sourit, et il sût que c'était seulement ce qu'il voulait: la voir sourire, ressentant le sourire de Allen se refléter sur son visage, et savant que ces deux là allaient bien, peut-être même qu'ils étaient heureux.

("Les Bookmen ne sont pas heureux," C'est ce que le vieillard lui avait appris un jour. "Mais ne te prend pas trop la tête pour ça, car les exorcistes ne sont pas heureux ne plus.")

"Il s'est réveillé hier," répondit-elle, "et il a presque manger toute la nourriture qu'on avait garder. Puis il s'est rendormit... Mais il va bien."

"C'est bien."

Rinali s'arrêta un instant. "Je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée pour le Bookman."

Ravi la fixa, le regard dans le vide.

Elle prit sa main. "J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

Il l'attrapa quand elle faillit perdre sa béquille. "Non, ça va," répondit-il. "C'est juste -- que- le vieillard n'est pas mort."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Mais--la bataille--"

"Il a disparut," répondit Ravi. "Mais pas les symboles qu'il a laissés derrière lui. Il..." Il se renfrogna. "Ce putain de panda avait dit qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça. C'est un test."

Rinali se redressa sur ses deux jambes et s'écarta d'un pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire?"

"Si je savais que ce ne serait pas un test?" Il lui offrit un large sourire. "Mais je pense que j'ai une idée. Le premier pas est de le retrouver et de lui dire ce que j'ai appris."

Elle lui rendit un sourire sincère, un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. "Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là? Tu n'es pas blessé, tu aurais pu faire tes adieux et partir--"

Et elle s'arrêta. Ravi réalisa, à son grand embarrassement, qu'elle le regardait, et quelque chose dans son oeil visible lui révéla qu'elle savait quelque chose de ce qu'il pensait.

Mais pas tout. "Je ne pars pas. Je ne vais pas prendre part à son test et je ne vais pas devenir un Bookman," et elle eut encore la décence d'être surprise.

"Mais c'est ce pourquoi tu t'es entraîné durant toutes ces années!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Oui, je sais," répondit-il. "Et c'était une erreur. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je ne suis pas fait pour être un Bookman."

Rinali poussa sa béquille sur le côté et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle le regarda de près. "Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir quand il comprendra que tu ne viendras pas à sa rencontre?"

"Il sera soulagé," répondit Ravi. Il y avait trop d'amertume dans sa voix. Il n'y était pas habitué. Il trouvera un meilleur apprenti, l'entraînera pour devenir un meilleur Bookman qu je ne l'aurait été."

"Je ne pense pas," dit-elle. "Je pense qu'il t'aimait. Beaucoup. Je--" Elle hésita. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, comme il l'avait toujours été. "Je ne sais pas beaucoup comment les parents traitent leurs enfants, mais je pense que tu étais un peu comme un fils pour lui."

Ravi déglutit difficilement. "Ce n'est pas spossible. Ce vieillard était plus intelligent que ça. Il trouvera un meilleur apprenti, un qui s'en sortira mieux."

"Es-tu sûr?" La façon dont elle le regardait--

--le brisait, un peu. "Non!" Il s'effraya lui même, la colère se ressentant dans sa voix. "Je ne suis sûr de rien! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas fait pour être un Bookman, et que je ne suis pas fait pour être quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Putain de vieillard, c'est pas juste!" Et il frappa la table de son poing, cette fois sans se retenir. Le bois se craqua et cassa.

Et l'instant d'après, la main de Rinali était autour de son poignet, l'emmenant loin des échardes qui pouvaient s'enfoncer dans sa chair. "Je t'aime," lui dit-elle. Il s'arrêta, sentant la chaleur monter dans ses joues.

"Je m'en fiche si tu n'es pas le Bookman idéal," dit-elle "Tu es déjà génial. Mieux encore."

"Je ne sais pas."

Elle souria encore, et quelque chose en lui le fit souffrir. "Peut-être que tu peux même changer le sens qu'on pourrait donner au 'Bookman parfait'. J'aimerai beaucoup."

Il espéra qu'il ne rougissait pas. "Peut-être que ça me plairait aussi." Il baissa son regard. "Désolé pour la table. Je vais essayer de trouver comment la repayer."

Rinali se redressa. "Je vais retourner voir Allen. Il s'est sûrement réveillé." Elle se tourna et boîta en direction de la porte.

"Attend." Ca lui échappa avant qu'il puisse se faire taire.

Elle attendit.

"Non, c'est rien," dit-il, baissant à nouveau son regard, éudiant le plancher à ses pieds.

"Tu vas y aller?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Oui, je pense."

"Bonne chance," dit-elle. "Quand pourrons nous te revoir?"

Le "nous" signifiait "Allen et moi". C'était un seul mot, et Ravi se sentit étrangement fier d'elle pour être arrivée jusque là, quand tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées pour arracher Allen de ses bras.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il. " Je ne sais pas. Mais--" Pour un moment il se sentit stupide, encore plus stupide que d'habitude, et il le montra. "J'aimerai te revoir quand nous nous sentirons mieux tous les deux. Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. J'aimerai te voir au printemps dans un endroit inconnu, où nous ne sommes jamais allés, quand nous serons tous les deux plus forts, d'accord?" Il bredouilla un peu et releva la tête.

Elle s'était retournée à nouveau, et lui souria une fois encore. "C'est--très mignon. D'accord. Je pense que je peux faire ça."

Quand elle partit, il s'agenouilla près des échardes de bois et commença à les rassembler pour en faire une pile.

_**I'll see you again**_

_**I'll see you again, someday when I can protect people like you do.**_

_**When I can protect people like you.**_

_**When I can protect you the way you protect him.**_

Il y avait encore quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait mal quand il partit, mais il se dit que s'était seulement le genre de douleur que quelqu'un supportait pour devenir plus fort.

** † Fin † **


End file.
